Episode 105
Fire Dragon vs. Fire God is the 105th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu and Zancrow continue their fight, with Zancrow completely overpowering Natsu. All around Tenrou Island, the other Fairy Tail members begin their own battles against the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Summary Natsu Dragneel and Zancrow start getting serious in their battle, and after exchanging words of introduction and few kicks and punches, their powers as a Dragon Slayer and God Slayer clash, with Natsu being overpowered by Zancrow. He proceeds to shoot the Exceeds and Wendy Marvell out of the sky while they attempted escape. Natsu quickly recovers and attacks with Fire Dragon's Roar. However, to their surprise, Zancrow consumes Natsu's flames and then counterattacks with Fire God's Bellow, sending them hurtling down a cliff. Meanwhile, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Loke and Gray Fullbuster have a hard time battling Caprico as it seems none of their attacks hit him despite the fact that he wasn't using Magic to dodge nor can he predict their movements. Loke seems to recognize who Caprico really is and starts to worry about Lucy. Natsu recovers and finds Makarov who was previously defeated by Hades lying on the ground. Makarov pleads for him to escape with the others as they will surely lose against Grimoire Heart, but Natsu refuses. Zancrow finds him soon after. Natsu shakes in fear not of Zancrow but of the fact that someone might defeat Hades before he does. Around the same time, Azuma begins battle with Lisanna and Mirajane. Lisanna and Azuma battle first, with Lisanna being able to cast a fast chain of Take Over spells, though Azuma manages to counterattack. His attacks on Lisanna soon make Mirajane serious and she vows that he'll regret underestimating their guild. Zancrow and Natsu begin battling again. Initially, Zancrow overpowers Natsu and traps him in Fire God's Supper, a type of fire that is inescapable and does not stop until the target has been burned to ashes. Natsu tries eating it but fails. Makarov, using his Giant Magic, squeezes Zancrow in an attempt to stop him from hurting Natsu. This causes Zancrow to set his flames on Makarov, but Makarov's grip strengthens even more. Eventually, Natsu's Magic reserves fall empty, and for a moment they thought he was finished. However, he proves them wrong as it turns out emptying his body of Magic lets him eat the inedible fire of Zancrow. Natsu then casts his final attack, Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, to defeat Zancrow. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Makarov Dreyar vs. Zancrow (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico (started) *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * ** * |Ēra}} * ** * |Majikku Kādo}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * Spells used * * * *Animal Soul: Harpy *Animal Soul: Penguin * * * * *Fire God's Scythe * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, Zancrow introduces himself. *Zancrow attacked Wendy, Happy and Carla while they were on the ground in the manga. *In the anime, Happy, Carla and Wendy also fell from the cliff by Zancrow's Fire God's Bellow. *In the anime, Lucy and Cana weren't seen being attacked by Caprico directly and Cana attacked Caprico with her Magic Card. *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma was added in the anime. Navigation